Croke
Croke Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner. The Croke are a Species of sentient, multi-legged beings of extreme longevity; one individual enjoying a lifespan of more than 20,000 years. In their natural form, Croke resemble bristly-legged snails that were diminutive enough to be held in a Human hand. However, the Croke are naturally skilled in illusion casting, a Force ability that allows them to appear in larger guises. Croke Characteristics Personality: Croke are known to have vicious personalities characterized by mean-spiritedness and blatant pursuit of personal ends. Croke compensate for their tiny size with their natural mastery of The Force and the casting of illusions over their true form. Physical Description: The Croke body resembles that of a snail or slug, with oily skin ranging in color from black to gray. A Croke creeps about on spindly, hairy, black legs; a single individual might sport as few as a dozen, or as many as several thousand such appendages. While wearing their Illusionary Form (See below), a Croke may hold the appearance of any Small or Medium sized Species. Age Groups: Croke age at the following stages: Homeworld: The Croke evolved on The Unknown Regions planet of Crakull, and colonized a larger area of The Unknown Regions known as the Croke Reach. Languages: Croke speak a language also known as Croke, although individual Croke are capable of learning to read and write languages such as Basic, Sith, and Tundan as well. Some Croke swore hexes when vexed. Example Names: Firtha, Rokur Gepta, Feak Motal. Adventurers: Some Croke leave the bounds of the Croke Reach and made their way into the known galaxy. Such members of the Species typically used their natural abilities of camouflage and disguise to their advantage so as to conceal their true form from outsiders and pass unnoticed among them. Croke's mastery over their Illusionary Forms makes them ideal Force Prodigies, and to a lesser extent Nobles. Croke Species Traits Croke share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Croke receive a +2 bonus to both their Intelligence and Charisma, but they suffer -4 penalties to both their Strength and Constitution. Croke are naturally shrewd and convincing, but their diminutive size makes them incapable of performing most physical tasks. * Diminutive Size: '''As Diminutive creatures, Croke gain a +5 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +15 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are one quarter of those of Medium characters. * '''Speed: Croke have a base speed of 4 squares. * Deceptive: A Croke frequently deploys deception and trickery to their own ends. A Croke may choose to reroll any Deception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted even if it is worse. * Illusionary Form: A Croke can hide it's true appearance behind an illusion. As a Swift Action, a Croke can appear as a Small or Medium creature that can vary in appearance depending on who views it, and it can maintain this illusion indefinitely. The illusion has no effect on the Croke's statistics. ** A creature can pierce the illusion by making a Perception or Use the Force check against the Croke's Will Defense as a Standard Action, but only while the Croke is Stunned or Unconscious. The illusion otherwise looks and feels absolutely real. * Vacuum Immunity: Croke are immune to the effects of a Vacuum. * Automatic Languages: All Croke can speak, read, and write both Basic and Croke. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Croke